the_bakingfandomcom-20200215-history
Simple Morning Glory Muffins
Yield: 16 muffins Prep Time: 30 minutes Total Time: 1 hour (includes cooling) Ingredients: * 2 cups whole wheat flour (measured correctly) * 2 teaspoons baking soda * 2 teaspoons ground cinnamon * 1/2 teaspoon ground ginger * 1/2 teaspoon salt * 1/3 cup ground flax (optional) * 1/2 cup unsalted chopped pecans, such as Diamond of California 2 * 3 large eggs * 1/2 cup packed light or dark brown sugar * 1/4 cup honey * 1/3 cup vegetable, canola oil, or melted coconut oil * 1/3 cup smooth applesauce * 1 teaspoon orange zest * 1/4 cup orange juice or pineapple juice (I prefer orange) * 1 teaspoon vanilla extract * 1/2 cup raisins, soaked in warm water for 10 minutes * 2 cups shredded carrots (about 4 large) * 1 cup shredded/grated apple (about 1 apple) Directions: # Preheat oven to 425°F (218°C)7. Spray a 12-count muffin pan with nonstick spray or use greased/sprayed cupcake liners. This recipe makes 16 muffins, so prepare a second muffin pan in the same manner. # In a large bowl, whisk the flour, baking soda, cinnamon, ginger, salt, flax, and pecans together until combined. Set aside. In a medium bowl, whisk the eggs, brown sugar, honey, oil, applesauce, orange zest, orange juice, and vanilla together until combined. Pour the wet ingredients into the dry ingredients, stir a few times, then add the raisins, carrots, and apple. Fold everything together gently just until combined and no flour pockets remain. # Spoon the batter into liners, filling them all the way to the top. Bake for 5 minutes at 425 then, keeping the muffins in the oven, reduce the oven temperature to 350°F (177°C). Bake for an additional 18 minutes or until a toothpick inserted in the center comes out clean. The total time these muffins take in the oven is about 23-24 minutes, give or take. Allow the muffins to cool for 10 minutes in the muffin sheet, then transfer to a wire rack to cool until ready to eat. # Make ahead tip: Muffins stay soft, fresh, and moist at room temperature for up to 5 days. Muffins freeze well for up to 2 months. Thaw overnight in the refrigerator and heat up (if desired) before enjoying. Recipe Notes: # 2 cups of white whole wheat, whole wheat pastry flour, or all-purpose flour work too. # Instead of pecans, try chopped walnuts or even sunflower seeds. Or leave out completely. If using the nuts, feel free to toast them for 10 minutes at 300°F (148°C). # Instead of honey, you can try agave or maple syrup instead. Or use 1/4 cup more brown sugar. # Instead of applesauce, use an extra 1/3 cup of oil. 1/3 cup mashed banana works instead too, but I found the muffins to be a little dry. # I used a mix of golden raisins and regular. Instead, try dried cranberries or leave them out completely. # Any variety apple works! I use Granny Smith. # Why the initial high temperature? The hot burst of air will spring up the top of the muffin quickly, then the inside of the muffin can bake for the remainder of the time. This helps the muffins rise nice and tall. Enjoy!!